


Cердце и прочие органы

by Regis



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, M/M, Weird Biology, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2018-09-09 07:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8880448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regis/pseuds/Regis
Summary: Буквальное истолкование фразы "Достоверные источники утверждают, что у меня его нет."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Heart, and Other Fleshy Organs](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/21904) by stickstockstone. 



> Перевод на SH Tandem Fest.
> 
> Иллюстратор: Northern Fox  
> Бета переводчика: KaterinaAvg  
> Бета иллюстратора: IrvinIS  
> Техника иллюстрации: арт (бумага, ручка)

− Достоверные источники утверждают, что у меня его нет.

Это правда. Кто может быть достовернее себя самого, в конце концов.

Шерлок все еще помнит отвращение, которое он испытывал к пульсирующему органу, замешательство от того, что столь важное заключалось в таком неаккуратном и неподходящем объекте. 

Ребенком он провел почти целое лето, изучая сердце. С анатомической точки зрения, оно было любопытным − четырехкамерный мышечный орган, необходимый для жизни. Но когда Шерлок углубился в романтические области применения, он не обнаружил ничего, кроме невнятной жестикуляции относительно понятий, лишенных какой-либо конкретики. Таких, как “чувства” и “эмоции”, и не представлявших для него интереса. Никакого.

На свете не было ничего так же необходимого и при этом настолько же бесполезного. 

Он стал небрежен со своим сердцем, то оставляя его во дворе, когда звали к обеду, то запихивая пылиться под кровать, а как-то раз, он даже забыл вытащить его из кармана брюк перед стиркой. Разумеется, кто-нибудь всегда находил его сердце, чистил и возвращал, а Шерлока отчитывала мама за пренебрежение таким важным органом. И неизбежно, она приводила в пример Майкрофта, совершенного Майкрофта, обращавшегося со своим сердцем с должной ответственностью и бережностью. 

Что также являлось правдой. Майкрофт держал свое сердце под замком, в прочном сундучке и постоянно менял место его хранения. Время от времени, Шерлок мог наблюдать, как он достает сундучок, вынимает из него сердце, протирает и прячет во внутренний карман пиджака. Это случалось лишь в те дни, когда Майкрофт проводил время с другими подростками, у которых тоже были каникулы. Если быть точнее, с подростками женского пола. 

И пусть Шерлок ненавидел признавать это, из них двоих умнее был Майкрофт (но только пока, уверял себя Шерлок; все легко объяснимо - у него было больше времени для накопления информации), и логично было предположить, что он обнаружил более важное назначение этого органа. Шерлок тайно следовал за ним и наблюдал происходящее, но совершенно не мог понять действий брата.

Девочки, с которыми Майкрофт проводил время, несли полную чушь с совершенно бессмысленным взглядом, охарактеризовать который лучше всего можно было словом “малопривлекательный”. Они глупо хихикали, слишком часто покачивали бедрами и носили свои сердца на рукавах, позволяя каждому увидеть их чувства. Шерлока до крайности поражало, как кто-то настолько умный, как Майкрофт, мог тратить на них свое время. Успешно оставшись незамеченным в четырех случаях, и будучи пойманным на пятый, Шерлок громко озвучил свои недовольные мысли вслух раздраженному Майкрофту и скучной девочке, хлопающей глазами с ним рядом. И незамедлительно был осмеян. 

В случае девочки смех мало что значил - наблюдения показывали, что она хихикала с пугающей частотой над вещами и близко не смешными. Майкрофт же нахмурился, выругался и отпихнул Шерлока от себя в типичной для него манере, тут не было ничего нового. Шерлок тотчас воспользовался представившейся возможностью, чтобы убежать; на деле же он лишь отступил к своей второй наблюдательной позиции, и был так сосредоточен на том, чтобы брат не увидел его снова, что не заметил ничего неладного, пока хорошо не спрятался.

Майкрофт смеялся.

Что было странно, Майкрофт никогда не смеялся, ну, разве только он сдавленно хмыкал в тот раз, когда Шерлок был особенно пытлив и любознателен по отношению к чванливой старухе, приглашенной мамой на обед. Что могло быть настолько сме… ох.

Майкрофт смеялся над _ним_.

Майкрофт и девочка хохотали до упаду, и Шерлок почувствовал, как в глазах у него защипало и стало нечем дышать, но тщетно пытался обнаружить физические стимулы, способные вызвать такую реакцию. Ясно же, что это никак не могло быть связано со смехом Майкрофта, пусть брат над ним раньше никогда не смеялся, и всегда был терпелив, отвечая на его вопросы, понимая, что Шерлок всего лишь хочет все знать. Смех Майкрофта был совершенно ни при чем, и тот мог смеяться, сколько ему угодно.

У Шерлока болело сердце. Как странно.

Шерлок вытащил его из кармана брюк, и смотрел, как в ладони собирается кровь и капает на землю с костяшек пальцев. Его сердце было разбито? Глупое и неточное выражение, оно всего лишь было треснуто в нескольких местах. Тем не менее, это причиняло боль. Сердце гулко билось в ладони. В сочетании со жгучей влагой, стекавшей с нижних век, с неспособностью нормально дышать, это было просто невыносимо. Как люди выдерживали такое? Неужели кто-то мог хотеть испытать подобное?

В этот момент Шерлок решил, что он точно не хочет.

Было легко стащить из ближайшего магазинчика банку с закручивающейся крышкой. Такие использовали для консервирования. Однако закрутить ее потуже оказалось не так просто, его руки были слишком малы и не обладали большой силой, но он справился. Следующей остановкой стал мост в центре города, серая арка над зеленой речкой с быстрым течением – не так давно прошел дождь. Шерлок покатал банку в ладонях, наблюдая за тем, как сердце переваливается внутри нее с боку на бок, оставляя на стекле красные потеки. Ему по-прежнему было больно, но в тот момент к боли примешивалось презрительное удивление фактом, что часть его могла быть такой нестабильной. Потом оно прошло. И когда банка с сердцем окончательно скрылась под водой, он не ощутил ничего.

Это было изумительно.

Будь он способен почувствовать разочарование, Шерлок испытал бы его после заявления Мориарти про сердце. Как до жути баналь… не было даже смысла тратить время на аргументы.

Но по каким-то причинам, эти слова задевают Шерлока. Не его сердце, конечно, подобное просто невозможно. Но вот тело предает его весь вечер. Он застывает на месте, увидев Джона, на мгновенье он даже решает, что Мориарти опустился до чего-то столь прозаичного, как парализующий газ. Желудок ухает в пустоту, когда Джон распахивает куртку, показывая опоясывающую его взрывчатку. Глаза снова и снова возвращаются к Джону, а легкие сжимаются, когда тот хватает Мориарти сзади. 

Поистине очень странный вечер.

Но что удивляет больше всего, так это сила, с которой расслабляется все его тело, когда он наконец отбрасывает в сторону пояс смертника. Как Шерлок не заметил, что был настолько напряжен? Голова кружится от облегчения, когда он меряет плитку пола шагами. 

Однако, он замечает, когда напряжение охватывает его снова. Это тот самый момент, когда слова “я такой НЕПОСТОЯННЫЙ” эхом отскакивают от стен. 

Остаток вечера проходит словно в тумане, но пожилой врач с его медкартой в руке, заверяет, что повреждения головы могут вызывать подобный эффект. Стоять в момент взрыва явно было плохой идеей, таким образом, он в первую очередь подверг опасности именно голову. У Джона нашлась идея получше, он свернулся клубком, так крепко, как мог, и он неоднократно повторяет это, когда наконец умудряется, прихрамывая, пробраться в палату Шерлока.

Тогда Шерлок напоминает Джону, что куда лучшей идеей было бы не позволять обвязывать себя взрывчаткой, а Джон в ответ заявляет, что возможно ему просто не следовало играть в кошки-мышки с гением преступного мира, на что Шерлок усмехается, а лицо Джона расплывается в легкой полуулыбке, которую он использует всякий раз, когда подыгрывает Шерлоку в его причудах. 

После становится очень тихо, и по неизвестным причинам грудная клетка Шерлока решает сократиться в размерах, когда он встречается взглядом с Джоном. Шерлок не понимает, что происходит, но когда Джон крепко сжимает его руку, он сжимает руку Джона в ответ. 

Вследствие громко озвученного отсутствия травмы головы, Джон покидает больницу на двадцать четыре часа раньше него, и проводит все утро перед своим уходом, бурно ликуя по поводу ближайшего будущего − своей собственной кровати и чае, который по вкусу не похож на помои. Пока вдруг не замолкает снова. Шерлок отмечает у себя отсутствие сокращения грудной клетки, что позволяет исключить молчание, как влияющий фактор. 

Из кармана куртки Джон вытаскивает предмет, завернутый в остатки мягкого коричневого свитера, что был на нем в бассейне, и вкладывает его в руки Шерлоку. Он размером с кулак и довольно быстро пульсирует. 

− После всего, что случилось, я понял… хотя оно и так было ясно, − бормочет Джон, − но я хочу сделать все по правилам.

Развернув сверток, Шерлок ошарашено смотрит на размеренно бьющуюся массу в своей ладони.

− Джон… я не могу… − Он пытается что-то сказать. Но в этот момент его решает предать и горло. 

− Это я тоже понимаю. – Джон потирает затылок и облизывает губы, словно факт, что он только что отдал свое сердце Шерлоку, был ожидаемым и понятным решением. − Но если я буду держать его у себя, проклятая штука просто начнет гнить. Это ничего не изменит, не думай. Увидимся дома?

Шерлок может лишь молча кивнуть в ответ.

Воссоединившись с Джоном на Бейкер-стрит, он с удивлением понимает, что тот был прав. Между ними мало что меняется, и во многом именно этот факт заставляет Шерлока пристально наблюдать за Джоном в попытке вычислить, как кто-то… тем более, такой ответственный, как Джон, мог добровольно отдать свое сердце социопату. 

Наблюдения не приводят к каким-либо выводам. Шерлок даже тратит время на тщательное изучение сердца Джона, но в его владении находится совершенно обычное человеческое сердце, теплое и бьющееся. Он так и хранит его завернутым в кусок свитера и спрятанным в двойном дне футляра своей скрипки.

Однако из наблюдений все же вытекают два заключения: во-первых, Джон находит Шерлока физически привлекательным. Во-вторых, обратное тоже верно. 

По крайней мере, в этом деле у Шерлока есть опыт.

Во время своей учебы в университете он проводил долговременное исследование человеческой сексуальности и сексуальных практик. Что было крайне познавательно с точки зрения психологии и временами приятно чисто в физическом смысле, но эксперимент практически сошел на нет, когда он стал старше и люди начали ожидать от него больше, чем он мог им дать. 

Логически, Шерлок понимает, что романтические и сексуальные отношения не являются взаимоисключающими; напротив, в большей части литературы по данному поводу утверждается, что одно предшествует другому. А отношения Шерлока и Джона давно прошли тот этап, когда могли бы быть исключительно сексуальными. Они − коллеги. Соседи по квартире. И вероятно друзья - он не раз слышал, как их называли так, но, не обладая опытом в данной области, не был способен ни подтвердить, ни опровергнуть эти слова.

Джон отдал Шерлоку свое сердце – факт, ясно показывающий, что он желает романтических отношений, но Джон также четко дал понять, что не ждет от него ничего такого. И Шерлок уважает Джона; он наслаждается его компанией и рад, что Мориарти не удалось сжечь его. В общем и целом, у них отлично получается делить квартиру. 

Так что он решает разделить с Джоном свое тело. Это меньшее, что он может сделать.

И оказывается, Джона такая идея привлекает не меньше, чем его.

Шерлок все же испытывает некоторую толику беспокойства в тот момент, когда впервые прижимает Джона к двери их квартиры и целует. Джон замирает, на бесконечно долгий миг он просто застывает на месте, прежде чем медленно и ровно вдохнуть через нос. Шерлок чувствует, как под его ладонями плечи Джона расслабляются, как напряжение уходит из его тела и это вдруг напоминает Шерлоку о пистолете и бассейне, о том, как Джон обессилев, сполз на пол, лишь для того, чтобы вновь вскочить на ноги мгновенье спустя. Ребра Шерлока вновь начинают смыкаться вокруг грудной полости, он до боли зажмуривает глаза, отгоняя воспоминания, и целует Джона крепче, а Джон отвечает ему тем же. 

Постепенно они добираются до спальни наверху, и Шерлок получает гораздо больше наслаждения от их деятельности, чем мог ожидать, исходя из личного опыта. Кажется, что руки его счастливы прикасаться к Джону, перебирать его волосы, дотрагиваться до губ, гладить грудь и бедра. Его язык мог бы изучать вкус кожи Джона вечно, нос – его запах, уши − каждый вздох и стон. Он впитывает и сохраняет полученную информацию в ячейках своей памяти. И в тот момент, когда его взгляд скользит по румянцу Джона, медленно распространяющемуся от щек вниз по шее, Шерлок понимает, что его мозг принимает непосредственное участие в происходящем.

Это неожиданное, но приятное открытие. Шерлоку совершенно нескучно и это потрясающе.

Конечно же, они достигают предсказуемого результата, и Шерлок не может припомнить случая, когда он в последний раз испытывал столько удовольствия. Как раз об этом он размышляет, перебирая свои воспоминания, пока они лежат с Джоном бок о бок, часто и тяжело дыша. Но все мыслительные процессы останавливаются, когда Джон кладет руку ему на грудь. Крайне неудачно, он вынужден напомнить Джону, что у них совсем не такие отношения, но Шерлок справляется с этим, просто встав с постели, и начав одеваться, не бросив ни слова упрека, не проявив никакой эмоции. 

Джон молчит.

Шерлок уже стоит в проеме двери, когда замечает у себя странное ощущение где-то под ложечкой; неприятное и тянущее, словно внутри него беспокойно шевелится нечто живое. Джон, будучи доктором, без сомнения должен знать способ избавления от новообразованной опухоли, но когда Шерлок через плечо оглядывается назад, слова застревают у него в горле. 

И хотя он не может увидеть лицо Джона целиком, тот прикрыл глаза рукой, словно загораживаясь от света, а Шерлок неспособен точно определить его психическое состояние, исходя лишь из нижней части лица. Но что-то в опущенных вниз уголках рта, в сжатых в кулаки ладонях, в напряженности его плеч заставляет то, что поселилось в пищеварительном тракте Шерлока, вдвое увеличиться в размерах. Становится ясно, что Джон не тот, кто может предложить ему решение.

Шерлок выходит, не произнеся ни слова.

Он принимает душ и надевает свежую одежду, но это не помогает ему избавиться от назойливого и беспокойного шевеления внутри, а голову наводняют бесполезные обрывки воспоминаний о последних нескольких часах. Это сбивает его с толку и Шерлок тянется к скрипке в попытке успокоить возбужденные мозг и тело. 

Он берет ее за гриф одной рукой; и уже почти вытаскивает гладкий полированный деревянный корпус скрипки из футляра, когда ему в голову приходит мысль, что сердце Джона может пролить свет на происходящее. Вполне возможно, что недавние действия были вызваны эмоциями, и хотя Шерлок не может постичь как... мешает отсутствие эмоций с его стороны… и пусть до сих пор от сердца Джона было мало пользы в плане получения информации, ногти Шерлока уже подцепляют фальшивое дно, и он вынимает сверток из тайника. 

Он разворачивает мягкую шерстяную ткань, в которую завернута пульсирующая масса, когда ощущает привкус крови на языке, и он не может определить ее источник, пока не всматривается наконец в сердце Джона.

Оно треснуто.

Не очень глубоко, и совсем не так страшно, как у Шерлока в день, когда он выбросил свое в никуда, но от верхнего правого предсердия до нижнего конца левого желудочка тянется длинная красная полоса. Она даже почти не кровоточит; кровь сочится из нее так медленно, что за один удар едва набирается капля. 

Но это неправильно, настолько неправильно - он держит в руке сердце Джона и оно разбито. Тень воспоминания о крови, наполнявшей его ладонь, когда его собственное сердце лежало на ней в рубцах и трещинах, заставляет Шерлока закусить губу, потому что если кто-то в мире и должен быть избавлен от подобной боли, так это Джон. Джон, конечно же Джон, потому что Джон хороший и приятный, и терпеливый, и понимающий, и даже когда он зол, раздражен и разочарован, он добрый, он всегда такой добрый. 

Но Джон взял и вручил свое сердце Шерлоку Холмсу, выбрав именно его из всех людей, и хотя Шерлок знает, что Джон вряд ли когда-нибудь достигнет его уровня умственных способностей, оказывается он куда больше идиот, чем Шерлок когда-либо подозревал, потому что любому безмозглому плебею ясно, что Джон заслуживал гораздо лучшего. 

Внезапно Шерлок чувствует пустоту в груди. Он осознает, что ему чего-то не хватает, чего-то очень важного, его легкие содрогаются по обе стороны от вакуума.

Очень, очень аккуратно, Шерлок снова заворачивает сердце Джона в кусок шерстяной ткани, и очень, очень бережно прячет обратно в футляр. Потом укладывает в него и скрипку, тщательно закрывает и опускает защелки. И позволяет себе сделать долгий глубокий вдох, начиная обдумывать свой дальнейший план действий. 

Вариант первый: Их сексуальные отношения продолжаются. Сердце Джона остается у Шерлока в своем текущем треснутом состоянии с высокой вероятностью того, что трещина может углубиться. 

Неприемлемо. 

Вариант второй: Их сексуальные отношения завершаются. Они вновь становятся просто друзьями, сердце Джона остается у Шерлока, скорее всего по-прежнему треснутое, или треснувшее после такого еще глубже. 

Также неприемлемо. 

Вариант третий: Шерлок возвращает Джону сердце. И у Джона появляется свобода и возможность найти кого-то, заслуживающего его внимания, того, кто, возможно, будет способен починить сломанное Шерлоком. 

Решение кажется логичным, но при одной лишь мысли об этом кулаки Шерлока сжимаются и становится трудно дышать. Также неприемлемо, хотя причины неясны. 

Остается четвертый вариант.

Шерлок останавливает такси, не отрывая взгляда от расписания поездов на экране сотового. Если он помнит верно (безусловно, так оно и есть), то его место назначения – маленькое поместье неподалеку от Чичестера, по наследству отошедшее Майкрофту. Он вычисляет наиболее быстрый способ добраться до места, когда черная машина без опознавательных знаков возникает рядом с кэбом. Шерлок раздраженно фыркает; кэбу осталось еще полдороги до железнодорожной станции, и даже прервав сейчас свой путь, судя по неудобному и запутанному расписанию, он ничего не потеряет. Но он нелогично чувствует себя беспокойным и нетерпеливым, даже несмотря на то, что впустую потраченный на Майкрофта час никак не скажется на результате его действий.

Однако это совсем не значит, что пересев в черную машину, он собирается молчать. Сначала он заставляет помощницу заплатить кэбби, а после десяти минут проведенных с Шерлоком в одной машине, обычно невозмутимая правая рука Майкрофта выглядит напряженно. Настолько, что громко захлопывает за ним дверь, когда он входит в кабинет брата, что в обычном его состоянии, по крайней мере, вызвало бы у Шерлока самодовольную улыбку, но все, на что он способен сейчас, это некрасиво плюхнуться на стул.

Майкрофт демонстративно игнорирует его, что-то неспешно выводя на листе бумаги. Завершив дело витиеватым росчерком, он спокойно кладет авторучку на стол, располагая ее строго параллельно правой стороне листа; затем сплетает пальцы рук и откидывается назад на стуле. Он бросает на Шерлока оценивающий взгляд и проходят добрые две минуты безмолвного зрительного контакта, прежде чем Майкрофт еле заметно приподнимает бровь.

− Чичестер, Шерлок? Охватила ностальгия? 

Вместо того, чтобы дать вербальный ответ, Шерлок раздраженно хмыкает, не отводя недовольного взгляда.

Майкрофт лишь улыбается, чуть опуская подбородок на грудь, как делает всегда, когда знает то, что неведомо Шерлоку.

− Ты правда думаешь, что сможешь найти его, Шерлок? – тихо говорит Майкрофт, − все-таки прошло три десятка лет с тех пор, как ты оставил свое сердце на милость природы. 

− Я знаю, − устало огрызается Шерлок. Он отлично все осознает, и изо всех сил умышленно старается не думать об этом факте. И о том, что если попробовать вычислить вероятность нахождения сердца, она устремится к нулю. 

Еще одна снисходительная улыбка от Майкрофта.   
− Что ж. Коль скоро ты сам все понимаешь...

С этими словами Майкрофт изящно поднимается со стула и неслышным шагом идет по плюшевому ковру, направляясь к стене… нет, к картине с довольно мрачной панорамой Лондона. Он снимает картину, открывая взгляду сейф.

Шерлок поддается желанию закатить глаза. Порой Майкрофт бывает невыносимо драматичным.

Код введен, дверца открыта, но со своего места Шерлок не может увидеть содержимое сейфа. Запустив руку внутрь, Майкрофт осторожно вынимает из сейфа стеклянный предмет, и пальцами крепко ухватив его за верх, он подходит к Шерлоку и протягивает ему закрытую банку. 

Вполне вероятно перед ним сейчас самая жалкая вещь, какую Шерлок когда-либо видел.

Банка слишком мала для его сердца, которое выросло за прошедшие годы, как и он сам, но, несмотря на это, Шерлок знает, что оно должно быть еще больше, и выглядеть более здоровым, более живым. Оно совсем непохоже на сердце Джона - ярко красного цвета и с сильным устойчивым ритмом. Его сердце темнее, почти серого цвета; хилое и жалкое, оно слабо пульсирует в банке. 

Шерлок протягивает руку и берет банку в ладонь. Очевидно, что крышка была закручена недостаточно сильно, на дне банки лежат комья ила и глины вперемешку с пылью буро-ржавого цвета, оставшейся от старой засохшей крови. Сама банка пыльная, словно покрытая тонкой пленкой, и видно, что ее никогда не чистили и не открывали. 

Майкрофт кладет руку ему на плечо и Шерлок вздрагивает от контакта.  
− Все не так плохо, как кажется, − мягко говорит он. – Ему лишь нужно немного упражнений.

− Говори за себя, – бурчит Шерлок в запоздавшей попытке сохранить лицо. Но в тоне Майкрофта он слышит нечто необычное. Его слова крутятся у Шерлока в голове, пока он опускает банку в карман пальто. Под снисходительностью и надменностью тона брата, он вдруг замечает… волнение. Заботу.

Повернувшись, чтобы уйти, Шерлок задается мыслью, а что если забота была всегда, но он лишь сейчас стал способен ее услышать.

Помощница Майкрофта заметно рада молчанию Шерлока во время обратного пути к Бейкер-стрит. Шерлок выглядит полностью поглощенным своими мыслями.

Всю дорогу до дома в голове Шерлока царит хаос, он не в силах остановиться на какой-либо одной конкретной мысли. По сути, произошло именно то, чего он хотел – Шерлок нашел свое сердце и может теперь отдать его Джону, чтобы сердце Джона не рассыпалось на части.

Но все так нелогично. Какое отношение жалкое чахлое сердце Шерлока и ничтожные эмоции, что вернулись с ним вместе, какое отношение они вообще имеют к нему? У Шерлока не было ни единой ясной мысли в голове с тех пор, как Майкрофт протянул ему банку. Очевидно, что ему от сердца никакой пользы не будет, а ранее принятое им решение было слишком поспешным и основанным на неполной информации, и Шерлок уже почти готов высказать все это водителю вслух и потребовать везти его обратно, как машина останавливается у Бейкер-стрит. 

Очевидно, помощница Майкрофта не простила ему его недавнего поведения; Шерлока бесцеремонно выталкивают из автомобиля.

Значит, он вернет его Майкрофту завтра. Решено. Шерлок уничтожил бы его, но не хочет рисковать, так что лучше будет дать ему и дальше пылиться в напыщенном стенном сейфе Майкрофта, в безопасности и покое - подальше от Шерлока.

Воодушевленный своим решением, Шерлок находит в себе силы подняться по ступенькам.

“Нельзя поступить по-другому”, - думает он, толкая дверь, чтобы открыть ее. Проклятая штука не принесет ему никакой пользы.

Но тут он видит Джона, устроившегося на дальнем краю зеленого дивана со своим ноутбуком, быстро стучащего по клавишам и делающего вид, что он не замечает Шерлока. Джона, который по непостижимым причинам любит его. Джона, который вручил Шерлоку свое сердце.

И Шерлок понимает. Он никогда не извлечет для себя никакой пользы от сложного и связанного с эмоциями владения собственным сердцем. А вот Джон напротив. И Шерлок осознает, что готов на все, чтобы сделать Джона счастливым. Это убережет сердце Джона от трещин и не даст Шерлоку причинить ему боль когда-либо снова. Сердце Шерлока больше не принадлежит ему самому, это кристально ясно. 

Шерлок садится на другой конец дивана и вытаскивает банку из кармана. Его сердце, вопреки всему, по-прежнему слабо пульсирует. Оно настолько ничтожней того, что заслуживает Джон Уотсон, но по известным одному только богу причинам, его сердце − все, чего тот хочет. 

Шерлок кладет банку у левой руки Джона, прежде чем подтянуть колени к подбородку. Он видит, как его сердце в банке начинает биться быстрее, из-за робости и страха. Ведь Джон так легко может передумать и решить, что Шерлок не стоит его усилий. Шерлока мутит от одной лишь мысли об этом и он переводит взгляд на лицо Джона.

Он видит, как Джон замечает банку, и берет ее в руку, как он бросает на Шерлока взгляд, полный замешательства. Он видит, как Джон поднимает банку вверх и вертит ее на свету, чтобы рассмотреть содержимое.

Видит изумление на лице Джона. Видит, как Джон поворачивает голову, чтобы встретиться с Шерлоком взглядом. 

Видит, как Джон улыбается.

Шерлок чувствует, как неровно трепещет его сердце.


End file.
